Sam and Mickey
Sam and Mickey are two young Australian women who currently produce parody Barbie videos on YouTube using stop-motion. Also Ken is Barbie's spouse and her sisters are her kids Official Channel Description The home of more dirty Barbie stop motion films than your innocent minds can handle -and a brand spanking new one on the 15th of each month! You're welcome, YouTube! Don't forget to subscribe and comment! Fancy some behind the scenes features? Of course you do! Just follow us on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and Tumblr for spoilers, ranting and just some general Barbie loving. Sam and Mickey xx About Sam and Mickey Sam (Samantha) and Mickey (Michelle) attended high school together in Sydney, Australia. They reportedly became best friends after being forced to sit together in Year 9 Math class. In their final year of high school, Sam performed a drama monologue as a satirical version of 'Barbie' as part of her final drama grade. The monologue was written with Mickey's help, and a large number of ideas had to be cut for time. After school, Sam studied film-making and Mickey studied graphic design. 3 Years after performing the Barbie monologue, Sam decided to turn the monologue into a stop motion film, as part of a 'creative techniques' class at film school. Sam and Mickey once again worked together to adapt the parody material they had, adding new characters and appropriating it for the screen. Using her skills as a graphic designer, Mickey became the production designer for Sam's film, entitled 'Sold Separately', which was completed in April 2010. 'Sold Separately' was subsequently released on YouTube some months later in it's original format, citing Sam as the writer and Mickey as the production designer. Following the popularity of this film on Youtube, Sam and Mickey decided to create a series of Barbie parodies, largely drawing on ideas and story arcs that they had already come up with back in high school. The second film on their channel, 'Career Girl', is the first of their films to co-credit Sam and Mickey as dual creators, and also the first to feature the 'Sam' and 'Mickey' dolls, who have appeared in every subsequent stop motion film. While their earliest films did not follow a set schedule, Sam and Mickey's stop motion films are now released on the 15th of each month. Sam and Mickey had decided to make monthly films after their Valentine's Day episode, which was made on the 14th. The two thought that the 15th sounded better, and a film was released on the 15th ever since. As of September 2014, Sam and Mickey have more than 100,000 subscribers to their YouTube channel, were a part of YouTube Creator Academy, and even met Idina Menzel. Episodes *Sold Separately (first episode) *Career Girl *Psycho *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas *Call Me... Maybe? *Valentine's Day *Harlem Shake *Book Club *Forest Gump *Love Triangle Therapy *Glamping *The Real Housewives of Toys R Us *McBurgers *Book Club Part 3 *The Pineapple Store *Meltdown *Barbie's Mother *The Real Housewives of Toys R Us Episode 2 *New Year's Eve *Stacie's Mom *The Breakup *Book Club Part 2 *Baby Shower *Toys and Tiaras *Nightclub *The Wedding *Krissy's Christening *Family Reunion Part 1 *Family Reunion Part 2 *Prom *The Barbie Cooking Show *Slumber Party *Surgery *The Return *Alcoholics Anonymous *Sick *Home Alone *The Hangover *The Future *40 Days *The Barbie Cooking Show Episode 2 *Intervention *Sex Tape *Flying High *The Real Housewives of Toys 'R' Us Episode 3 *"A Rap for a Cause" *Period *Double Date *Stranded *The Attic *The Photoshoot *Barbie's Birthday *Horseback Mountain *Spring Fling *Book Club Part 4 *Yard sale *Blank Space Parody *The Play *The Babysitters *Furniture Shopping *Sing *Tutti and Todd Category:Parodies Category:YouTube Series Category:Stub